1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic, compatible, clocked amplifier for a.c./d.c. current amplification, in particular, to three-phase drive control systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use signal transistors for amplification in end stages of power circuits. It is also known that transistors provide a relatively small collector current upon being switched on and off. It is further known to seriesly connect an inductance with the transistors for limiting the collector current. The inductance is selected so that it adequately limits the transistor current. The drawback of this method of limiting the current consists in that with large currents or power, the inductance and, therefore, the end stage of the power circuit becomes big and heavy. It is also known to use so-called buck-converters with the inductance which is connected in series with the transistors for limiting current in the end stages of the power circuits. Their drawback consists in that they cannot be used for each type of an input signal.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a compact, light, electromagnetic, compatible, clocked amplifier for a.c./d.c. current amplification, in particular for three-phase drive control systems, which can amplify any constant or frequency-dependent input signals.